


We're falling apart

by Glub



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Forgive Me, I ship HideKane a heck lot but I liked the idea of them being friends in this more, Short One Shot, kind of sad, their relationship is platonic my dudes, this is my first attempt at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glub/pseuds/Glub
Summary: He changed. You didn't realize at first, but you did too.





	

He changed. You didn't realize at first, but you did too.

Kaneki was broken and the empathy that once held you two so close together now hung on a thin line. For once, you couldn't find a way to comfort him. It almost hurt you just as much as it hurt him to find yourself lost at words, forced to watch the other suffer.

That wouldn't be the first time.

It was slowly becoming routine to stumble over your words, trying to find the smallest bits of comfort in an attempt to keep the other from ending it all. You both used to be able to go to each other for almost everything, and now a simple wave would build tension.

You started to talk less and less.

You didn't know what happened, or what you did wrong, but the never-seeming-to-have-an-end conversation between you two was reduced to only a few words being exchanged a day. It was you who would stop talking first, mostly after how he would point out how annoying or boring you were. It wasn't that you didn't want to fix things, you simply couldn't. He'd grown tired of you and no matter how much the both of you wanted to hang on, neither even had enough energy or patience to try and carry on with what you once had. You were getting tired too. 

He was done but kept coming back to see if you could suddenly make it all better. 

The days seemed to drag on longer, you were starting to believe time had a strong disliking to you. Your mouth felt dry and you were losing the desire to talk. Whenever you offered even a hint of help, he simply declined. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a bother anymore, he knew how it would end. Kaneki was done, but due to past memories, he continued to hold on to empty hope. Your friendship was fizzling, and it felt like each day took a bigger part of it. He would snap frequently now, and it just made things harder on you. 

It was gone. 

The thing you two had was now fragile, and due to the harsh words you shared in thick silence it was shattered. No one dared to end it with words, but just simply disappear. Things were awkward, no one noticing how badly this left the both of you. You wanted to make things better, to be the reason he smiled again, to ignore the rest of the world and live in the one you created with him though it was impossible. You had to grow up, learn that things like this were normal, that all relationships come to an end. You were hurting and you could tell he was too. Maybe things would have ended better if one of you said something, put in just a little more energy to try and save the bond you had with him. Now it was just too late, and it was strange to refer to him as an alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!  
> I know it's not as good as most stuff -I'm sorta new to writing -, but I hope to improve things in the future !


End file.
